


Telepathy

by akiscarlet



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Telepathy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiscarlet/pseuds/akiscarlet
Summary: Bagaimana jika bukan Thomas dan Teresa yang dapat melakukan telepati, melainkan Minho dan Newt?
Relationships: Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 3





	Telepathy

Newt merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Entah mengapa, semenjak pagi hari tadi pemuda pirang itu terus mendengar suara Minho memanggil namanya. Padahal ia seratus persen yakin sang _runner_ Asia sedang sibuk menjelajah dan berlari menyelusuri _maze._ Bahkan tadi Newt mengantarnya hingga ke gerbang. Tidak mungkin dia kembali secepat itu.

_Jadi apa yang salah?_ Pikirnya bingung. Seingatnya dirinya tidak pernah disengat _Griever_ hingga berhalusinasi. Frypan juga tidak mungkin salah memasukkan bahan ke dalam sarapannya pagi ini, rasanya persis seperti biasa. Dan Newt tahu benar ia tidak sedang demam atau semacamnya.

Saat ia tengah berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi suara Minho kembali muncul secara tiba-tiba.

_Hei Newt._

Newt terjungkal ke belakang saking kagetnya.

Ketika makan siang sedang berlangsung, suara itu kembali muncul.

_Kau sudah makan Newt? Makanlah yang banyak agar tubuh kurusmu itu lebih berisi!_

Newt tersedak makanannya sendiri, membuat Alby yang duduk di sampingnya memandang khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Alby," ketimbang menjawab Newt lebih memilih balas bertanya dengan suara panik. "Apa sebelum aku tersedak ada yang berbicara?"

"Kecuali Frypan yang berteriak bahwa makanannya hangus? Tidak ada. Kenapa kau bertanya?" Alby kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

"Kurasa aku … " Newt berhenti sejenak, menggigit _sandwich_ dalam genggamannya, lalu kembali melanjutkan dengan keraguan dalam suaranya. "Mendengar Minho berbicara."

Alby tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Newt dengan pandangan apa-kau-kurang-tidur.

Dalam hati Newt berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menghajar Minho setelah ini karena telah membuatnya dianggap gila oleh separuh penduduk _Glade._

.

.

Seharusnya Minho merasa senang karena mendapat sambutan di penghujung hari. Newt menunggunya di depan gerbang dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Awalnya Minho ingin segera berlari dan – setidaknya – memeluk Newt saat itu juga. Tapi niat tersebut pupus melihat ekspresi wajah si pemuda pirang yang terlihat … tidak baik.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Minho berusaha melucu. Namun Newt tidak sedang berada dalam mood terbaiknya.

"Kau kira apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya frustasi. Membuat pria di hadapanna terdiam. "Kenapa, kenapa suaramu terus muncul dalam pikiranku? Membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila!"

Newt tahu seharusnya ia tidak melimpahkan kekesalannya pada Minho, karena belum tentu pemuda itu juga mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi Newt tidak peduli. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua suara di kepalanya.

Diluar dugaan, Minho tersenyum seakan baru saja memenangkan lotre. Ia mendekat dan berbisik pelan.

"Kurasa kita bisa bertelepati."

Dan Newt tertegun mendengarnya.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak hari itu, namun kata tersebut terus saja membayangi harinya.

_Telepati._

Memangnya ia dan Minho sungguh-sungguh bisa melakukan hal itu? Itu kan hal supernatural yang tidak masuk akal! Terus terang saja ia tidak mempercayai hal semacam itu meski semuanya kelihatan masuk akal.

Pusing memikirkan segalanya ia duduk di atas rumput dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

_Kutebak kau sedang memikirkan perkataanku beberapa hari yang lalu?_

Oh suara itu lagi. Newt tidak kaget.

_Berisik kau!_

Newt mengucapkannya dalam hati secara spontan tanpa maksud tertentu. Tapi balasan yang tak diduga muncul tidak lama kemudian.

_Ouch kau membentakku. Itu menyakitkan._

Newt langsung bangkit berdiri. Tidak mungkin ia baru saja …

Penasaran, ia kembali mencoba berbicara – tepatnya bertelepati dengan Minho.

_Diamlah. Kau mendengarku?_

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia mendengus, berpikir betapa bodohnya ia mempercayai hal-hal telepati ini. Bahkan Minho tidak menjawabnya. Mungkin saja yang tadi hanya halusinasinya.

Tapi entah mengapa hatinya berkata kalau semua ini benar. Kalau dirinya dan Minho dapat melakukan hal supernatural semacam itu.

_Minho?_ Panggilnya akhirnya.

Dua menit kemudian, baru ada jawaban.

_Kau menyuruhku diam tadi, Newt. Tapi yeah aku mendengarmu. Sangat jelas._

Ada perasaan senang mendadak memenuhi diri Newt. Tidak terjelaskan. Ia tersenyum, mengabaikan Frypan yang memandangnya khawatir dari kejauhan.

_Kurasa kau mulai mempercayai kalau kita benar-benar bisa bertelepati?_

Suara Minho kembali muncul.

_Begitulah. Kau kira mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi?_

_Mungkin karena kita memiliki hubungan khusus?_ Newt bisa merasakan bahwa Minho tengah tertawa. Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu pasti bercanda. Apanya yang hubungan khusus, mereka hanyalah teman seperjuangan yang sama-sama terjebak dalam _maze_. Kalaupun memiliki hubungan, Newt merasa kalau mereka seperti saudara yang saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Newt tidak tahu kalau Minho tidak bercanda. Dan hubungan khusus yang ia maksud, bukanlah seperti saudara yang dipikir olehnya.

.

.

Malam itu, hampir semua _Glader_ menarik selimut; bersiap untuk tidur. Dalam sekejap suasana hening menguasai. Tidak ada suara orang berbicara, bahkan para binatang pun diam seakan turut tertidur.

Newt membawa selimutnya ke luar ruangan. Ia lebih suka tidur di alam bebas ketimbang berdesak-desakan di dalam. Tidak masalah jika dirinya sendirian berada di luar. Ditariknya selimut miliknya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Keberatan kalau aku bergabung?"

Awalnya Newt mengira Minho sedang iseng dengan mengiriminya telepati lagi, tapi begitu membuka mata ia melihat pemuda Asia itu berdiri di sebelahnya. Lengkap dengan selimut miliknya.

"Silahkan saja."

Maka Minho ikut bergabung. Ia memandang langit gelap dan Newt bergantian, membuat yang dipandang merasa risih.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu," katanya. "Apa?"

Minho menggeleng pelan. "Pernah bertanya mengapa bukan orang lain yang dapat melakukan apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Entahlah," kantuk Newt hilang entah kemana. Ia berbalik menghadap Minho. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya."

"Menurutmu ini akan berguna?"

"Siapa yang tahu? Tebakanku mengenai hidupku esok hari selalu saja melenceng."

"Yeah, kurasa kau benar."

.

.

Pada hari pengiriman suplai minggu itu, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dari segala kegiatan melelahkan mereka. Semuanya berkumpul di depan api unggun, melupakan _maze_ dan kawan-kawannya yang memusingkan. Frypan memasak hidangan terbaik yang bisa ia sajikan, lalu Alby memutuskan bahwa ada baiknya mereka memainkan sebuah permainan.

"Yang tertunjuk harus menceritakan rahasia mereka."

Yang tentu saja merupakan rahasia mereka selama berada di _Glade_.

Suasana langsung ricuh. Beberapa tampak tertarik, beberapa bersemangat, sisanya sibuk menikmati makanan Frypan dan hanya menyimak sesekali. Darimana kekepoan Alby sebagai ketua berasal, masih menjadi misteri.

_Ia menginginkan bahan hiburan untuk hari-hari kelam kita. Iya kan?_

Newt memandang Minho yang duduk tepat di seberangnya, bersebelahan dengan Chuck. Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas ke arahnya sebelum ia membalas.

_Sepertinya. Tidak masalah, toh kita semua juga akan terhibur._

Winston menyarankan melakukan pengundian untuk memilih siapa yang tidak beruntung agar adil. Ide itu disambut gumaman setuju oleh yang lain, membuat pemuda tersebut bersemangat membuat kertas undian secepat mungkin.

"Cepat ambil kertas kalian," ia menunjukkan puluhan kertas yang digulung rapi. "Siapa yang mendapat kertas kosong adalah yang tertunjuk."

Newt membuka gulungan kertas miliknya, mendesah lega saat ada tinta hitam tercoreng disana. Alby dan Winston juga tampaknya begitu. Setidaknya mereka tidak harus menceritakan rahasia mereka di depan umum seperti ini.

_Sial Newt, kertasku kosong!_

Kaget, Newt menatap Minho yang menggoyang-goyangkan kertasnya. Menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Dan kita mendapat Minho pada kesempatan pertama," Alby tampak super puas sementara Newt memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. _Minho tidak akan menyukai ini_ , pikirnya. Tapi ya siapa juga yang akan menyukainya?

Minho menghela napas. Berpikir sejenak rahasia apa yang akan ia ungkap.

"Beri aku waktu."

"Dua menit," kata Alby cepat.

Newt tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan apapun rahasia Minho. Ia bukan orang yang suka mengetahui rahasia orang lain. Apa untungnya? Tapi suara Minho mengisi pikirannya, lagi.

_Hei Newt, aku akan memberimu rahasianya. Mau dengar?_

Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Minho bersikap santai, bahkan sempat-sempatnya memberitahu Newt lebih dahulu.

_Tidak tertarik._

_Oh ayolah,_ Newt memandang Minho setengah kesal. Yang lain tentu saja, tidak mengetahuinya.

_Baiklah! Apa?_

Satu menit berlalu tanpa jawaban, membuat Newt gemas. Sebenarnya Minho berniat memberitahunya atau tidak sih?

Suara Minho terdengar setelahnya.

_Aku rasa aku … mencintaimu._

Wajah Newt berubah menjadi merah padam. Demi Tuhan, apa yang baru saja Minho katakan? Ia tidak mempercayainya. Minho berkata bahwa ia mencintai dirinya? Dan sekarang akan mengatakannya ke semua orang?

Tanpa pikir panjang Newt bangkit berdiri, lalu berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu.

"Newt!" panggil Alby. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Semuanya menggeleng tidak tahu. Minho kemudian mendengar suara dalam kepalanya.

_Sialan kau Minho, sialan! Jangan berani-berani mencoba memberitahu perasaan konyolmu itu pada yang lain atau aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!_

_Silahkan. Tapi aku akan tetap menjaga perasaanku._

Minho merasakan jantung Newt berdegup dua kali lebih keras dari biasanya.

_Diam kau, berisik!_

Ia tertawa dalam hati. Lalu kembali mengirimkan telepati.

_Kau unik. Makanya aku mencintaimu._

_._

_._

**Author's Note:**

> another minewt fic, yay!
> 
> btw fic minewt ini aku repost dari ffn, kalau-kalau ada yang merasa pernah membacanya.
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> Love,  
> Aki


End file.
